The elite 20
by gabriela.trocelmendez
Summary: America esta mas confundida que nunca, despues de los terribles errores que habia conocido America no esta segura de las decisiones que tiene que tomar, Maxon no le habla, y Aspen le persigue por todo el castillo quiere volver a su vida pero ella no sabe si cual es la decision correcta,Con el rey odiandole, la reina no sabe aconsejarla, America tine que enfrentarse a nuevas pruebas


Había ganado el amor de muchos y el odio del rey, que usaría toda su influencia para sacarme lo más rápido posible de la _Selección _ese hombre de verdad que es terrible, todavía me cuesta creer lo que le hace a su hijo.

Maxon me ama o eso creo y esa es la única razón por la que todavía permanecía en el palacio pero ya no tenía su confianza, y tampoco estoy muy segura de que tan profundos son sus sentimientos hacia Kriss, además ya no tenía amigas después de lo de Malee me sentía muy sola últimamente aunque sabía que ella estaba en el palacio yo no podía verle.

Kriss era muy amable pero cada vez que ella me hablaba no podía evitar pensar que ella podría ocupar mi lugar en la vida de Maxon y eso me hacía sentir muy mal cada vez que pensaba en ello algo muy dentro de mi quería que ella desapareciera, pero todo es mi culpa ahora me arrepiento de muchas cosas de no haberle creído a Maxon cuando me dijo que él no había querido castigar así a Marlee y a Carter, de insultarlo y de tratarlo a las patadas, de comportarme como una idiota cuando ocurrió lo de Celeste y eso no quiere decir que me agrade la idea que Maxon se ande besuqueando con cualquiera o incluso haciendo otras cosas todavía retumban en mi mente las palabras del Rey "Yo tengo ojos por todo el palacio. Sé que hay chicas que le ofrecen mucho más de lo que te puedes Imaginar".

¿Sera que Maxon no es tan inocente como yo lo creía?, se que no un tonto si se le presenta la oportunidad no creo que se niegue pero ¿ya había pasado?, ¿con quién? Tal vez yo estaba apostando mi corazón y otras su cuerpo.

No podía negar que nuestros besos eran de otro mundo cuando estoy con el todo lo demás desaparece, el ya no es un uno yo no soy una cinco, no hay rebeldes, no hay otras chicas no hay nada. Pero solo era eso besos, besos inocentes. ¿Sería capaz de aburrirse de mí como dice el rey?

Señorita es hora de levantarse

America tomo sus sabanas y la paso por encima de la cabeza, hacia rato ya que había despertado pero no quería bajar especialmente porque hoy que ya no tenía excusa para no desayunar no los demás

-Vamos Señorita tiene que levantarse hoy no puede bajar tarde - dijo Mary y Anne tomo las cortinas y las abrió para dejar entrar la luz del sol.

Me levante muy a mi pesar, últimamente no había dormido muy bien, toda las noches pensaba en cómo decirle a Aspen que de verdad ahora si lo nuestro había terminado, que yo solo lo quería como un amigo, que ya no quería tiempo o espacio tendría que explicarle que definitivamente en mi corazón solo había lugar para alguien y ese era Maxon. Pero Aspen había significado mucho para mí en un tiempo incluso llegue a amarle aunque los recuerdos ahora parezcan muy lejanos; yo no quería herirle.

También tendría que hablar con Maxon sobre Aspen me hice la promesa de no ocultarle nada, incluso cuando eso me lleve a perderlo. Pero tendría que ser inteligente tenía que escoger el lugar y momento correcto para sincerarme con él.

Cuando America salió del baño se sorprendió Lucy acababa de Sacar un vestido realmente precioso definitivamente sus doncellas se habían tomado muy enserio de lo Luchar por Maxon porque ese vestido definitivamente dejaría a cualquiera pidiendo más, era un vestido corto de falda amplia como el de todos los días, de color era durazno y tenía unos detalles preciosos.

Ustedes de verdad que son mágicas.

¿Le gusta? – pregunto Mary

Pues claro

Con esto dejara al Príncipe con la boca abierta –dijo lucy en tono pícaro

Ustedes de verdad son terribles – y una risa inundo el lugar

De verdad quería a estas chicas ellas se habían convertido en su único apoyo

Vamos señorita pruébeselo.

Cuando America se puso en vestido descubrió que se ajustaba en las partes precisas de su cuerpo dejando ver todos sus atributos, tenía la espalda cubierta por un falso fondo que dejaba ver su espalda pero aun así la cubría, sus doncellas hicieron rulos en su cabello que dejaron caer de forma arbitraria y Anne insistió en que debía llevar un poco de maquillaje porque estaba muy pálida unos zapatos bajos y lista.

America bajo paso junto a los Guardias y vio en una esquina a Aspen, y acelero el paso ella no quería hablar con él, no podía permitírselo a partir de ahora haría las cosas como deben ser, llego al comedor y descubrió que aunque no había llegado tarde solo ella y el rey faltaban en la mesa, trato de pasar desapercibida y fue lo más silenciosa posible aunque miro a Maxon tenía días sin verlo y observo con satisfacción que él estaba sorprendido por ella, cuando llego el Rey, America no pudo evitar ponerse tensa y tratar de estar lo más derecha posible incluso cuando la espalda parecía estar matándola; comió en silencio y muy poco considerando lo deliciosa que estaba la comida, pero sentía las miradas puestas en ella, levanto la vista observo a Celeste lanzando misiles por los ojos y el rey la miraba con odio, America estaba clara que tendría que ser muy cuidadosa con él, luego de que el rey le declarara la guerra por así decirlo. Al terminar se levanto junto a las demás y se dirigió al saloncito a pasar toda una tarde aburrida.


End file.
